


In which Leila and Zenith find a Solution to their Problem in the form of a Proposal

by Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Post-Origin Story, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler/pseuds/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabblette that is pretty much what is says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Leila and Zenith find a Solution to their Problem in the form of a Proposal

Za’leila wasn't entirely sure when Zenith and she became more physical in their day-to-day affection. One day, they simply smiled shyly as their fingers brushed while making caf in the mornings, and the next, it seemed, Zenith would drop a kiss on her lekku as he passed behind her and she would creep up close to him to sprinkle his collarbone with kisses. 

At first, keeping their affection a secret wasn't hard, seeing as they lived on the ship, where their private life was their own. But after Corellia and being congratulated by Supreme Chancellor Saresh, Leila had gotten a call from Satele saying that the Grand Master wanted the Barsen’thor to train her Padawan on Tython. If that wasn't bad enough, the election for Balmorra's Senate seats was approaching, and Tai had talked Zenith into running. Their secret life wasn't going to be secret for much longer. 

They were sitting in the galley on the  _ Horizon _ discussing that very topic over caf when Za’leila set her cup down and announced, “To hell with secrecy. Qyzen and Nadia already know, and Cedrax, Holiday, and Iresso won't be surprised. Tai and Satele can't really disapprove, because in case no one else noticed, we just saved the Republic and perhaps the Galaxy. We could get  _ married _ and no one would say a word against us. How about we just move into the Coruscant penthouse together and be done with it?” 

Zenith’s wide violet eyes blinked slowly, processing everything that his Jedi had spouted. He then grinned, lazy and slow, as he took another sip of caf. “Not the most impressive proposal I've ever heard, but you were always good at aggressive negotiations. Let's get married.”

Za'leila stared at her... fiancé, with a raised eyebrow. “ _ Let's get married _ is what you got from that?”

“It  _ is _ the best solution,” Zenith answered with a shrug, breaking eye contact. “We could live on Coruscant together, and no one would question a married couple living together. The Senate Tower is on Coruscant, it's not as if I'm expected to be on Balmorra, in the event that I get the Senate seat. And, in any case, Tython isn't so far away, so you could train Nadia mostly on Coruscant, and go to Tython for those special trials you have.” If Leila wasn't mistaken, an orange glow was creeping up Zenith’s neck, and he wasn't meeting her eyes. 

Za'leila grinned. “Well, since you put it  _ that _ way,” she teased him, “I guess I'll just have to tell Master Satele that I'm not going to Tython just yet, because I have the greatest fiancé ever.”


End file.
